moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lok'tra
The Lok'tra are a band of elders and Shaman of the New Horde that seek to preserve the lore and culture of the Orcs, Trolls and Tauren of Kalimdor. ---- ''"A harmony of voice and blade, of battle and song." Among the Orcish clans before the formation of the Horde, there were great traditions of song and verse, droning out in guttural tones and blending with the deep pulses of sacred drums. The hallowed sounds would fill the ears of the clans, rousing their spirits as families were founded, regaling their courage with the reminiscences of fallen heroes, and commemorating the trials and honors of their battles hard fought. The Orcs were not creatures to waste breath on idle talk, nor to be swayed by words severed from deeds and experience. It was from this that the harmony of their life's struggles and experiences came to be forged with their traditions of song and poetic experience, expressed in the forms of the Lok'amon, the Lok'vadnod, and the Lok'tra... Loremasters and Archaeologists cannot be certain, but sometime during the ancient conflicts between the Ogres and the Orcs of Draenor, warrior poets known as the Lok'riggor began to emerge from amongst the various clans. It is said that the term itself, 'Lok'riggor', emerged from the prefix 'Lok' (pertaining to song, battle, victory, arms and orders) and the suffix 'riggor' (denoting trials, threshold crossings, and rites of passage). Having been raised hearing the songs and tales of their clan history, these warrior poets began to experience in the many conflicts and struggles of their lives the spiritual feeling that their actions and their trials were akin to the ancient lives of their kin, as though their own lives were but new threads woven into the undying tapestry of their clan's lore. The Lok'riggor came to call this mysterious spiritual feeling, this mytho-poetic experience "The Undying Lok'tra", and they began to see life itself as a grand battle-song, spanning the generations, echoing on into the future through the many lok'tras of their clans and the deeds of their very lives. No words bereft of experience were sung, no breath was wasted, and no deeds of their kin were ever lost or forgotten. With the rise of the Horde, the Orcs were united, and though some clans remained aloof from others, eventually the Horde was set toward its master's purpose. While the ancient spiritual practices of the Orcs were expressly forbidden by Gul'dan, the grim betrayer found ways to manipulate the Orcish war-skalds into reflecting the cultural shift which was bringing the Orcs toward untold conquest and warfare. The Lok'riggor all but lost their shamanistic heritage and the connection to their ancestors through the lore of their clans, and were now pressed into service on the battlefields of the First and Second Wars where their skills with blade and verse were used to glorify the bloody conquests of the Horde. The Undying Lok'tra came to reflect the Orcish bloodlust, and the red verses of slaughter and siege blotted out the ancient songs and lore like black clouds over the Pale Lady's face. Then, silence fell. The war had been lost, and the Lok'tra sunk down along with the Orcs into their abyss of lethargy where it would remain unheard until the formation of the New Horde. Orcish veterans then found their spirits rekindled by the rebirth of Shamanism, and their blood reinvigorated by the promise of battle in claiming a new homeland. It was through the sufferings and trials of the Third War, through the camaraderie of their new Shu'halo and Darkspear allies, that the Undying Lok'tra was forged anew. No longer was the emphasis placed solely upon the songs and lore of each individual Orcish clan. Under the banner of the New Horde, the battle-song of life, the Undying Lok'tra, embraced the struggles and ways of Orc, Tauren, and Troll alike within its mysterious rhythm. The Undying Lok'tra is the great battle song that is life. As the Horde lives and struggles to survive from generation to generation, a harmony of voice and blade, of blood, battle, and song will follow those who honor its banner, wherever they may tread. Come, bring your voices, your blood and blades to the verses of the Undying Lok'tra! Works and Songs *Songs of the Loktra OOC Information Those of the are supporters of various facets of the World of Warcraft. We enjoy role playing characters within the Warcraft universe, founded in its history and lore and acting and reacting to the world around them. We enjoy all facets of the game, from role play to PvP/PvE, daily reputation grinds to crafting, achievement collecting and old world equipment runs, all of which do not have to be mutually exclusive. We are currently seeking a strong, in character player base of Orcs, Trolls and Tauren. Special considerations will be made for in-character emissaries, loremasters and historians of other races, and will be handled on a case by case basis. We also provide an OOC rank for those who are within the and wish to bring their non-Orc/Tauren/Troll/Lore fitting characters in and still be connected to their comrades via the guild. The guild format of the seeks to provide players with the following: *An open forum for character evolution and story creation. *Promote Horde cultural exploration through creative writing, discussion and roleplay. *A feeling of fellowship among its members. Through this fellowship we are able to find camaraderie and support to attain that which we seek through our in-game experience. *Support the freedom of game-play choice for the player while still adhering to a high standard of lore, history, role-play, writing, and overall character both OOC and IC. *Advance your character at your own pace. Your experience within the guild is what you decide to make of it. Our expectations of you the player are as follows: *You might not always be engaging, but you should always be engaged. *Offer ideas. Write stories. Support and sustain the creation of work amongst your comrades. *No drama! Avoid polarizing topics. Avoid bringing your real life emotions into the game world. *No RP griefing / active policing outside of the guild. If a few blood elves want to prance and shapeshift into golden golems, so be it. Call them crazy and move on. *Personal attacks and insults will not be tolerated. You will be warned once. The second offense will result in removal from the guild. *Don't break lore. There is a core and correct history within WoW. Create lore around it. Do not change history within it. *Assist those who need assistance -- if you're able. You don't have to go out of your way, but if you can spare a moment, please do so. This also applies to assistance with lore and history. *Use common sense (catch all rule). Joining the Loktra Characters of various types may join the lore and war band of the Lok’tra so long as they fit with the lore of the setting, and the themes of the guild. Because the Lok'tra covers a broad range of racial, martial, spiritual, and cultural motifs, variety and tensions are encouraged. This also serves to reflect the current state of the Horde. Additionally, a warrior poet (Lok'riggor) of the Lok'tra need not always be a warrior who writes or sings verse. There is nothing wrong with such a literal rendering, but first and foremost, being a warrior poet is a mode of experiencing life. How this experience is to be expressed is up to each individual player, each character, and the guiding spirit of lore. The Lok'tra is all encompassing and, like all living myths and poetic symbols, open to many interpretations. The easiest option is to contact an officer or officers in game and seek them out for a bit of RP. Why do you wish to join? What of our order calls to your inner spirit? Why have you wished to study the Lok and its inner mysteries? Whose stories do you wish to unfold and explore? Another option is that you write a bit of prose or a short story befitting of the . You may then be invited and your Unsung journey will begin as we help you delve into your character and learn from one another. A third option is to be wholly endorsed by a Lok'riggor via either in game actions or joint RP ventures and discussions. References Adapted from the Moon Guard Forums post by Kurtashk for fair use. Category:Orcish Organizations Category:Orc Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Musical Organizations Category:Lok'tra